Mr Potter
by Natalia Annemarie
Summary: Harry Hermione Ron... the famouse trio, but what happens when one is mentally gone? what well happen with one and another? What is going on with harry? what is going on with Hermione? well just read it to find out! lol, i suck at summeries, but please jus
1. Default Chapter

Mr. Potter 

Authors Note-I hope you enjoy my story! Please r&r! thanx so much!

Disclamer-I do not own anything! It all belongs to the JKRowling, and all of the other people that own harry potter!

It was there sixth year, but to Hermione it felt like time had sped up, like she was still in first year, that the adventures had just started... she started to think about things more seriously now, and that bothered her. It bothered her to see either Ron or Harry with another girl, but she didn't understand why, she didn't love either of them, she never had and never would, she thought making up her mind. It had felt so strange to see harry with Cho, and Ron with... well Ron was a different story, he had had some girlfriends, but it never ended very well, he was a bit too ill tempered. Hermione on the other hand didn't have time for dating and loads of wondering about her makeup and outfit; she was perfectly fine being herself. She was perfectly fine lazily reading a book, or doing homework. She had a good life; she had her friends, her schoolwork, and her books.

Suddenly someone poked there head in, "o, hello Hermione" said Patail trying but failing miserably to be nice, Patail had always hated Hermione and she had never really understood why, well actually that was a lie, Patail had started to hate Hermione after the Yule ball. "Hermione!" Patail shouted, that jolted Hermione right back to her senses, "what is it Patail?" asked Hermione slightly annoyed.

"Well Ron and... and, Harry want to talk to you," she said apparently disgusted, she never had really forgiven Harry for not paying attention to her at the Yule Ball. She was going to go in for another day of... hell, well actually no, hell would have been better; far better, because of Harry. Harry didn't speak much, nor did he acknowledge that anyone else was in the room with him, he just had that look on his face, like death would be an escape route and not a punishment, he missed Sirius and knew he wasn't coming back, he had had that look of hope glint in his eyes for a while, but like everything else, it all faded away. He didn't seem to care anymore, Hermione inwardly had always blamed herself somewhat, she knew what she was saying when she said that he seemed to always love to play the hero. She knew he didn't, knew he thought it was always his responsibility and no one else's to save us all. That much she understood, but that look that was always just sitting there on his face, like he was haunted, but he didn't care anymore, she hated that; harry wasn't bad wasn't arrogant, he wasn't a lot of things, so why did he deserve this? Why did he deserve to have the man that he thought of as a brother and a father taken from him? Why on earth did he deserve this?

She was rudely interrupted in the middle of her thoughts again by Patail, who was obviously annoyed with her, "Hermione I swear, you have been acting so strange lately!" 'Well I wonder why!' she thought annoyed, what on earth did Patail understand? Patail had never cared for Harry, it had just made her mad to be ignored at the ball, God, and the way Patail said it was, 'The Harry Potter' had asked her to the dance, and then ignored her! Yeah she was always acting this way, but didn't bother to hide it from Harry, she still talked about it all the time, it was highly annoying and Hermione hated her for it. Harry had suffered enough, but in a way it was reliving when Patail talked about these things in front of harry. It reassured Hermione that harry was still there, because he would get a guilty look in his eyes, but that was the only emotion she had seen in harry ever since the end of 5th year, guilt. Then she suddenly realized Patail was talking again, "honestly you would think you had seen a gost or something Hermione," Patail Said looking Hermione up and down calmly.

"O, just thinking that's all," Hermione said quickly then headed for the common room. She was somewhat startled to see Ron and Harry staring at her intensely.... As if trying to see something in her... What was going on? It could just be the usual of course, but Ron didn't meat her eyes, harry stared at her for a long moment then shook his head at Ron, as if to say something wasn't true... what was happening? "Hermione we've got to go, were going to be late for class." What was happening? And why were they acting this way, then Hermione saw something that she could never forget... in Harry's eyes she thought she saw-


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note-Im soooooooo sry I havent updated! But I cant, my internet is down, im at the library right now, but I hope ill be able to get it fixed! Im really sorry! But please review I only got 2  thanx for u 2! I loved ur reviews and thanx for the advice, if I ever get my internet up ill put u into my next chapter shoutouts or ill think of something, unless u don't want me 2, if u don't just e-mail me telling me that!  thanx!


	3. Harrys Story

Authors Note-I hope you like the chapter!!! Tell me what you think of it!

Disclaimer-I don't own anything, I wish I did, but I don't, lol

I got no reviews **looks really really** sad so please review!!!!

Harry's P.O.V

Harry slowly brought the knife closer to his the skin of his wrist, thinking about what had led to this… then he realized it was all his fault, everything. Death, destruction, hurt, pain, everything. He didn't care anymore, people didn't know how it felt… to be so alone, to hate the world, to hate being touched, to hate himself… he had started to cut himself at grim old place in the summer of his 6th year. He had been petting Crookshanks (sp?) absentmindedly when Ron had walked into the room and Crookshanks had tried to get away, harry who had been taken-aback, By Crookshanks odd behavior, not seeing Ron walk into the room, had struggled to keep him at bay, to be scratched on the palm of him hand. (author's note- not the middle, but that part of your hand that's like near your wrist, if you traced from your pinkie finger down to the bottom of your hand, that's what I mean.) (other authors note- when Ron saw Crookshanks run out of the room he ran after him, yelling at him.) Harry had just watched the blood rush from his cut in awe, it felt so right, if u just looked at it… it felt like the pain was being realized from him. He saw his blood slowly trickle from his hand onto his wrist. It looked like it belonged there, oddly enough. He didn't want to clean it at first, then something very unexpected happened, pain rushed threw his body, it was agony to feel such hurt, such pain. But he knew he deserved it, the only way to be clean was threw pain. But he could never be clean. He had to try though. That night he took a knife from the kitchen, it was small but more importantly sharp. He traced it along his wrists not cutting just feeling how it felt. It felt strange at first, it tingled, and for the first time he was scared. But then he cut, it felt wonderful, to have this sensation run through his body. He even grinned rather like a maniac, it felt so right. He deserved this, he deserved to be in pain. He deserved to die a slowly. But most of all he deserved to be in the pain, that was the main reason, he deserved this pain. He deserved it. He had brought this among himself. It was all his fault. It was his fault Sirius was dead, he cut deeper, it was his fault the world was in darkness, he cut even deeper, it was his fault that Valdomort (sp?) had come back, he started another cut, it was all his fault. It was his fault that his mother and father had died, he cut deeper into his new cut, it was all his fault, all his fault… it was his fault… all his fault… everything was his fault… suddenly he heard someone coming. Hermione was there standing in the door way----

Hope you liked it! I don't really know what's going to happen in the next chapter… so please tell me if you have any ideas!!!! O yea, what do you guys think of a Harry and Hermione ship in this? Well tell me what you think of it please! Thanx! Ill try to update soon!

-Natalie


End file.
